<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way we move, it’s beautiful by kinderorchestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878494">the way we move, it’s beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra'>kinderorchestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deflowering, M/M, geisha au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku harap kamu bisa ngelakuin apapun yang kamu mau. If you want to be something better, you still deserve the change. You’re a great individual, you should know that.”</p><p>“Are you saying that I should just follow you, date you, and marry you, instead of staying here and living as a geisha?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way we move, it’s beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Di sini ceritanya mereka beda kewarganegaraan dan pakai bahasa yang beda, karena gak mungkin pakai Bahasa Korea dan Jepang, jadi Bahasa Korea = English, Bahasa Jepang = Indonesia. I found out that writing in Indonesian is quite challenging so I write it in Indonesian mixed with English. I wrote this based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQC3dBWS_FE">HONNE &amp; Izzy Bizu - Someone That Loves You</a>. I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writin it.</p><p>Warning:</p><p>implicit kelon content, deflowering, and if you can find any other suitable warning/tw please tell me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>When talking about beauty, Wooseok's mind will always wander back to his late mother. </em>Karena baginya, ibunya adalah wanita tercantik dan terindah yang pernah dia lihat. <em>And he always thinks that he is nothing compared to her. </em></p><p>Tapi lihatlah dimana dia sekarang.</p><p>Di ruangan ini, duduk sendirian di depan cermin, memoles wajahnya. Dia ingat bagaimana ibunya menghias wajahnya sendiri maupun wajah para maiko yang pernah menjadi muridnya.</p><p>Dengan hati-hati dia meratakan wax di tangannya, kemudian dia oleskan di seluruh permukaan wajah, leher, dan pundaknya. Dia juga mengoleskannya juga di atas alisnya yang sudah terukir dengan sempurna. Kemudian dia mengambil kuasnya dan mencelupkannya ke bubuk berwarna putih yang telah dicairkan dan memulas wajahnya, turun ke lehernya, dan menggambar tengkuknya sambil mengarahkan sebuah cermin kecil di belakang tengkuknya. Setelah itu dia meratakan bubuk berwarna putih itu.</p><p>Kata ibunya, <em>white is the colour of beauty and innocence.</em> Warna itu akan bersinar ketika cahaya lilin menerpa kulitnya. Begitu pun dengan warna merah yang akan dipoleskan di bagian dalam bibirnya dan menghiasi pelupuk matanya, dengan itu semua pria akan tergiur melihatnya.</p><p>Setelah menghias mata dan bibirnya dengan warna merah yang indah, dia mengambil sisir kecilnya dan merapikan wignya. Dia mengakhiri ritualnya dengan memasang lagi kimono yang tadi jatuh dari kedua bahunya. Setelah itu, dia pun berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tempat untuk memasang kimono yang seharusnya dikenakan seorang geisha ketika mereka bekerja.</p><p>—</p><p>—</p><p>“<em>Err…</em>” Jinhyuk jujur saja merasa <em>awkward </em>dan sekaligus tidak bisa menjawab ketika dia didesak seperti ini oleh seorang wanita yang cukup berumur di jalan. “<em>Please, no…”</em> dia berkata sambil berhati-hati menarik lengannya sendiri dari pegangan wanita itu.</p><p>Orang itu berkata bahwa dia adalah seorang <em>tour guide </em>di kawasan itu dan nampaknya sekarang sedang mendesaknya untuk menggunakan jasanya. Keterbatasan bahasa membuat Jinhyuk tidak bisa menolaknya dan membuatnya pergi. Kemanapun dia melangkah, wanita itu akan mengikutinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk tempat dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang minimalis.</p><p>Jinhyuk padahal sudah berkata tidak dan mencoba menyingkirkan wanita itu, tapi dia tetap mengikutinya. Dia tahu, kalau dia mendorong atau memperlakukan wanita ini dengan kasar, dia yang akan terkena masalah. Dia yang akan dilaporkan ke polisi—meskipun dia seorang diplomat dan pastinya akan ada orang yang membantunya, tapi dia tidak akan bisa menanggung malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Baru saja dia keluar dari hotel dan berencana untuk mencari udara segar di malam hari sendirian tanpa kedua temannya. Hanya dua ratus meter dari hotelnya dan wanita ini tiba-tiba muncul, langsung mengenalinya sebagai seorang turis, dan mengikutinya.</p><p>Dia menghela napas ketika wanita itu mulai mengamit lengannya lagi dan kali ini mulai menarik-menariknya dengan agak memaksa. Jinhyuk pun terpaksa ditarik dan dia mulai takut. Meskipun dia seorang diplomat di negara ini, dia sungguh tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang dan ini membuatnya frustrasi.</p><p>“<em>Can this person fucking stop?</em>” desisnya.</p><p>“Di sana distriknya lebih bagus, banyak bar, bisa coba keliling-keliling. Nanti bisa bayar jasa tur belakangan saja.”</p><p>Wanita itu mengoceh sendiri sambil menariknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk suatu tempat. Jinhyuk berpikir bahwa dia sungguh sial. Dia hanya ingin keluar sebentar dan mungkin makan di luar karena dia tidak tahan dengan teman-temannya yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.</p><p>“Hey! Ibu yang lagi narik-narik mas-mas itu.”</p><p>Seseorang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka sepertinya memanggil wanita yang sedang menariknya itu. Wanita itu menoleh dan Jinhyuk jadi ikut menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.</p><p>Terlihat seorang pemuda, kurus dan lebih pendek dari Jinhyuk, dan sepertinya pun lebih muda. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Kaosnya, jaket kulitnya, celananya, sepatu, bahkan warna rambutnya seperti terlampau hitam dibanding orang Jepang pada umumnya. Tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Terlihat seperti berandalan malah. Tapi wajahnya terlihat manis. <em>He looks pretty. </em>Tidak terlihat seperti memiliki tato atau luka di kulitnya yang terekspose, <em>but who knows what’s underneath those clothes? </em></p><p>Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan mereka dan meraih lengan Jinhyuk yang tidak sedang ditarik oleh wanita itu. Dia memelototi wanita itu. Entah apa yang membuat wanita itu akhirnya melepaskan lengan Jinhyuk dan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung pergi, namun wajahnya terlihat kesal.</p><p>Hingga kini yang tersisa hanya Jinhyuk dan pemuda yang masih memegangi lengannya ini. Jinhyuk masih bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita itu pergi begitu saja setelah pemuda ini mendatangi mereka. Dan Jinhyuk hampir saja memekik dengan sangat tidak elegan ketika sebuah pikiran melintas bahwa pemuda ini benar-benar merupakan seorang berandalan.</p><p>Seperti tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, pemuda itu tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya sebelum menutupi mulutnya. Cara tertawa yang… sungguh sangat Jepang bagi Jinhyuk. Dia pun berkata, “<em>I’m not a con artist. I’m not gonna trick you into coming with me and trying to squeeze money out of you.”</em></p><p>Dan Jinhyuk berkedip-kedip mendengar ucapannya, sebelum melotot dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil bertanya, “<em>You speak my language?”</em></p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t know if this is a good thing or not to be able to find someone who speaks his language in the middle of nowhere like this. And he doesn’t know if he should trust this person or not, but so far nothing happens yet, right? </em>
</p><p>“<em>What are you doing here at this hour all by yourself? You’re a foreigner? You can’t speak Japanese?”</em> tanya orang itu sambil memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. “<em>Don’t you know that a lot of people here are cunning? They trick foreigners who wander by themselves at night?”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk hanya menghela napas. Dia harusnya bersyukur bertemu dengan orang ini yang telah membantunya keluar dari jerat ibu-ibu <em>tour guide </em>abal-abal seperti yang tadi.</p><p>“<em>Where do you want to go? You know your way back to your hotel? Want me to get you there?”</em> tanya pemuda itu sambil memutar jari telunjuknya ke semua penjuru. “<em>Rest assured, I won’t be taking anything.”</em></p><p>“Aku bisa ngomong, <em>a little. And I know my way back. I’m just taking a stroll,”</em> kata Jinhyuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Setelah berkata demikian, terdengar suara bergemuruh dari perutnya yang sepertinya sudah lapar. Dia menunduk dan melihat ke arah perutnya sendiri, kemudian kembali menatap pemuda itu dan berkata, “<em>Or maybe grabbing myself a dinner.”</em></p><p>Pemuda di hadapannya itu tertawa dan memukul menepuk-nepuk lengannya<em>.</em> “<em>Want me to accompany you? I can show you some good food stalls,”</em> tanyanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia tidak nampak lebih kuat dari Jinhyuk, badannya pendek dan ramping. <em>There’s no way he would take Jinhyuk to an alley and beat him up there, right? </em>Meski dengan penampilannya yang serba hitam seperti itu, dari ucapannya dia terdengar seperti orang yang <em>friendly,</em> <em>no harm.</em> Dan Jinhyuk akhirnya mengangguk.</p><p>Mereka berjalan melalui gedung-gedung yang terlihat lebih kuno dari gedung-gedung yang ada di Tokyo, dihiasi lampion-lampion yang menerangi sepanjang jalan. Jinhyuk membiarkannya memimpin, berjalan di depannya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket kulitnya. <em>Jinhyuk’s eyes accidentaly land on the other guy’s vuloptuous bottom,</em> dan dia pun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya setiap kali.</p><p>“<em>The name’s Wooseok. What’s yours?”</em> tanya pemuda itu sambil menoleh ke belakang.</p><p>Jinhyuk memberi jeda pada jawabannya. Jadi namanya Wooseok… dan nama seperti itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Bukannya dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, tapi nama itu seperti bukan nama Jepang, nama itu lazim ditemukan di Korea, dan Jinhyuk mulai bertanya-tanya darimana pemuda ini berasal.</p><p>“Jinhyuk,” jawabnya.</p><p>“Oh ya!” seperti teringat sesuatu, Wooseok berseru. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Jinhyuk dan berkata, “<em>I’m half Korean. Got the whole name from Dad.”</em></p><p>Mendengar itu membuat Jinhyuk menarik napas, menemukan jawaban dari apa yang baru saja dia pertanyakan. Dia mendenguskan sebuah tawa. Pantas saja, pikirnya.</p><p>Mereka tiba di sebuah pasar malam dengan berbagai kios makanan di sana. Jinhyuk berdiri di samping Wooseok yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar.</p><p>“Ada takoyaki, tamagoyaki, tako tamago. <em>Have you tried Kyoto’s takoyaki? I believe it tastes better than the one in Tokyo, if you have ever tried one there. I don’t know, it just tastes different. I prefer Kyoto’s better. It has Kyoto’s authenticity, you know?”</em> dia mengoceh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa kios di hadapan mereka.</p><p>“Belum coba,” Jinhyuk menanggapi. “Aku belum lama di Jepang dan baru sampai Kyoto tadi siang.”</p><p>Wooseok tiba-tiba memutar badannya untuk menghadap Jinhyuk dan matanya memicing memandangi pria yang lebih tinggi itu. “<em>Are you kidding me? You speak Japanese better than middle schoolers.”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata, “<em>Still not a native.”</em></p><p>Senyuman muncul di wajah Wooseok dan dia pun mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Jinhyuk. “<em>Want some tako tamago?”</em></p><p>—</p><p>Berdiri di pinggir jalan, sungguh Jinhyuk tidak pernah membayangkan. Tangannya penuh dengan bungkusan makanan. Tangan kanan memegang tako tamago dan yang kiri memegang takoyaki. Wooseok tertawa-tawa sambil membawa dua gelas <em>matcha milk tea,</em> mungkin merasa konyol karena sekarang mereka malah tidak bisa makan dengan keempat tangan yang terokupasi.</p><p>“<em>How do we eat them?”</em> tanya Jinhyuk sambil memelototi pemuda di depannya itu.</p><p>Wooseok menunjukkan <em>cup </em>di tangan kanannya, menyodorkannya ke depan muka Jinhyuk. “<em>Maybe you have to finish this one first then I can feed you your tako.”</em></p><p>“Aku laper beneran!” protes Jinhyuk.</p><p>Akhirnya Wooseok membawanya semakin menjauh, mencari tempat duduk, dan tibalah mereka di sebuah taman dengan beberapa arena bermain untuk anak-anak. Seperti anak kecil, Wooseok memilih untuk duduk di ayunan daripada di bangku yang ada di ujung lain taman.</p><p>Jarak di antara mereka agak jauh, tapi Wooseok yang sekarang sudah mengambil alih bungkusan takoyaki selalu mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menyuapi Jinhyuk beberapa buah. Jinhyuk tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak mereka jadi akrab seperti ini. Wooseok seperti orang yang mudah bergaul dan <em>making his way to someone’s heart.</em> Semua tingkah dan ucapannya dengan mudah membuka diri Jinhyuk. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Jinhyuk, semua ini mencurigakan.</p><p>
  <em>Wooseok seems to notice that as he keeps staring at Jinhyuk who glaces at him once in a while. </em>
</p><p>“<em>If I whistle,”</em> dia memulai. “<em>My sidekicks will come out and attack you.”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk langsung melotot mendengarnya dengan mulut penuh tako tamago yang membuat pipi kanannya menyembul. Wooseok tertawa melihat ekspresinya, memegangi perutnya dan memukul-mukul pahanya.</p><p>“<em>Are you serious?”</em> Jinhyuk bertanya.</p><p>“<em>Nah,”</em> Wooseok menggeleng. “<em>I can’t even whistle. I don’t even have any subordinate, haha!”</em> Dan dia tertawa-tawa lagi.</p><p>“<em>I swear to God, I’ve never used my status before, but I’m an embassy bureaucrat, you’ll be in trouble if you ever do that,”</em> kata Jinhyuk.</p><p>Wooseok terkesiap mendengarnya dan dia menutupi mulutnya. Matanya yang bulat itu sangat lebar menatap Jinhyuk penuh kejut. “<em>Really? The Embassy of the Republic of Korea?”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk jadi tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Bukannya dia tidak yakin dengan pekerjaannya, tetapi dia tidak yakin apakah memberi tahu Wooseok pekerjaannya adalah suatu hal yang benar. Dengan ragu, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.</p><p>Melihat keraguan Jinhyuk yang sangat nampak, Wooseok langsung memicingkan mata dan meliriknya. Dia mendecih dan berucap lirih sambil memajukan bibirnya, “Pembohong.”</p><p>Jinhyuk menghela napas, “<em>I really am, though.”</em></p><p>Sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, Wooseok berkata, “<em>Whatever!”</em> dan menyuapkan sebuah takoyaki ke mulutnya sendiri. Dia sedikit mengayunkan ayunannya.</p><p>Seusai makan, mereka membuang bungkusan yang kosong ke tempat sampah dan beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Begitu mereka keluar dari taman, mereka disambut deretan toko dan bar. Wooseok menoleh ke arah Jinhyuk dan bertanya, “<em>So, are you gonna go back to your hotel now?”</em></p><p>“<em>I don’t know,”</em> kata Jinhyuk. “<em>Is there anything fun we can do at this hour?”</em></p><p>Wooseok mengerling ke arahnya dan tersenyum menggoda. “<em>Oooo… so <strong>we</strong></em><em>want to have some fun now?”</em></p><p>“B-bukan itu…” elak Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>Where do you wanna go then? Wanna go to the arcade centre?”</em> Wooseok bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya dan menghadap Jinhyuk. “<em>Just so you know, I was about to go there before coming across you.”</em></p><p>“Ke sana? Buat apa?” tanya Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>To play? What do people do in arcade centre?”</em> ucapnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Jinhyuk. Merasa tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, Wooseok berhenti dan berbalik, “<em>You haven’t answered, though. You wanna come along or not?”</em></p><p>Mengangkat tangannya dan melihat ke arah jam tangan di pergelangannya, Jinhyuk berpikir bahwa ini belum terlalu malam. Dia menatap Wooseok dan hampir saja mengangguk untuk menjawab, tapi Wooseok sudah terlihat berjalan menjauh dan dia pun mengejarnya.</p><p>“<em>There’s an arcade centre? Still open at this hour?” </em>tanyanya setelah dia sampai di samping Wooseok. <em>This time, he doesn’t want to walk behind him, because… you know. </em></p><p>“<em>This place might be a little less busier than Tokyo, but it’s still a big city,”</em> jelas Wooseok.</p><p>Jinhyuk mengangguk mendengarkannya.</p><p>Sesampainya mereka di arcade, Wooseok berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil lagi. <em>Just like how he was excited about the swings. </em>Dia menarik-narik Jinhyuk untuk bermain bersamanya, mendatangi mesin DDR (<em>dance dance revolution</em>) dan menginjakkan kakinya di atas <em>dance pad-</em>nya.</p><p>Wooseok memaksa Jinhyuk untuk naik di atas <em>dance pad </em>yang bersebelahan dengannya sambil tertawa-tawa tanpa merasa berdosa.</p><p>“<em>I really can’t play this though,”</em> protes Jinhyuk, tapi tetap menurut ketika Wooseok mengaturnya untuk berdiri di sana.</p><p>“<em>Just stomp on whichever pad, it’s not a contest,”</em> Wooseok berkata sambil menggesekkan kartu yang dia miliki ke kedua <em>scanner </em>mesin itu sebelum memilih musik menggunakan <em>pad </em>di bawah kakinya. Kartunya sepertinya sudah diisi sebelum dia datang ke sini, jadi mungkin benar bahwa niat awalnya tadi adalah pergi ke arcade sebelum bertemu dengan Jinhyuk.</p><p>Ketika musik berdentum dari <em>sound system </em>mesin itu, Wooseok dengan mudah mengikuti ritme dan menginjak <em>pad </em>yang tepat, sementara itu Jinhyuk tidak tahu harus fokus kemana meskipun dia tetap mencoba untuk mengalahkan Wooseok. Sambil menoleh ke arah Jinhyuk, Wooseok tertawa-tawa dan Jinhyuk bisa melihat bagaimana Wooseok tidak ketinggalan satu pun ritme meskipun dia tidak sedang melihat <em>guide</em>-nya.</p><p>“<em>That’s cheating! You memorised the movement,”</em> protes Jinhyuk tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.</p><p>Dan Wooseok hanya menanggapi dengan tawa yang lebih besar.</p><p>Setelah bermain dengan mesin DDR, mereka berdua turun dengan Jinhyuk yang kelelahan dan kesulitan bernapas. Wooseok sendiri juga sulit bernapas karena terlalu banyak tertawa melihat Jinhyuk dan upayanya yang sebenarnya tidak penting. <em>He admires the effort though.</em></p><p>“<em>Wanna play again?”</em> dia bertanya sambil menepuk pundak Jinhyuk.</p><p>Jinhyuk menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan yang tegas.</p><p>“Yang lainnya? <em>Come on!”</em> ajak Wooseok.</p><p>Tapi Jinhyuk terdiam dan masih berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya. Sekali lagi Wooseok mengucapkan “<em>come on”</em> dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk. Dan Jinhyuk membiarkan Wooseok untuk menyeretnya ke arena lain di dalam arcade itu.</p><p>Mereka sekarang berada di depan mesin basket dan Jinhyuk sebenarnya cukup lega ketika Wooseok berjalan ke arah mesin itu. Wooseok menunjuk mesin itu, tepatnya ke arah angka yang terpampang di atas keranjang basket. Angka 749 berwarna merah yang bercahaya dan Jinhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya.</p><p>“<em>My little brother and I set that record last year before he moved away and no one hasn’t been able to beat the score since,”</em> katanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk kemudian berkata, “<em>Makes sense. This place has never had me.”</em></p><p>Wooseok tertawa kecil. “<em>You’re saying you can beat that?”</em></p><p>Mengangkat dua bahunya, Jinhyuk menjawab, “Kita gak pernah tahu. <em>Though, I used to beat almost every basketball machine arcade in Seoul when I was still in high school.</em>”</p><p>“<em>That’s gonna be awesome if that’s real,”</em> kata Wooseok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sedikit menantang Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>I’ll do it now,”</em> ucap Jinhyuk yang merasa tertantang, tapi kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekitar dengan napas yang sedikit tersenggal. “<em>But first, where’s the vending machine?”</em></p><p>“<em>Vending machine?”</em> ulang Wooseok.</p><p>“Minum, <em>please.”</em></p><p>Lagi-lagi Wooseok tertawa. “<em>Wait here. What do you wanna drink?”</em></p><p>“Calpis.”</p><p>Kemudian Wooseok pergi setelah mendengar rikues Jinhyuk untuk membeli minuman.</p><p>Hanya beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah kembali dengan dua botol Calpis dan menyerahkan satu botol kepada Jinhyuk, sementara botol yang lain diletakkan di bawah mesin basketball.</p><p>“<em>This is not poisoned?”</em> Jinhyuk bertanya.</p><p>Wooseok memicingkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya. “<em>You might offend someone with that.”</em></p><p>“<em>Sorry,”</em> ucap Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>Well,”</em> Wooseok memberi jeda dan mengangkat bahunya. “<em>You were poisoned the moment you saw me.”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya dan langsung membuka botol itu. Dia meminum seluruh isinya sebelum menutup dan meletakkannya di bawah mesin juga.</p><p>“<em>You’re that thirsty,”</em> komentar Wooseok.</p><p>“<em>I am.”</em></p><p>Wooseok menunjukkan kartu arcadenya dan bertanya, “<em>Ready?”</em></p><p>“<em>Bring it on!”</em></p><p>Begitu mesin itu me-<em>release </em>bola-bola basket, Jinhyuk dengan cekatan meraih bola-bola itu dan melemparkan mereka tepat di keranjangnya. Hanya beberapa detik saja mata Wooseok sudah melebar melihat kecepatan dan akurasi Jinhyuk. Dia mungkin tidak bercanda soal <em>beating almost every single basketball machine </em>di Seoul.</p><p>Mulut Wooseok pun menganga, terkesiap ketika Jinhyuk sudah mulai mendekati skor yang telah dia ciptakan dengan adiknya tahun lalu di mesin itu. <em>And when the number finally surpasses their score, strangely, Wooseok doesn’t feel defeated at all. </em></p><p>Hal itu membuat Wooseok secara spontan menjerit, melompat, dan memeluk Jinhyuk yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan gamenya, padahal tinggal 4 detik dan Jinhyuk masih bisa menambah beberapa angka lagi.</p><p>“<em>Hey! I haven’t even—”</em> pekik Jinhyuk kesal melihat game itu berakhir, tapi Wooseok sedang asik memeluknya dan Jinhyuk pun jadi terdiam. Dia membiarkan Wooseok memeluknya, kedua tangannya terkulai tanpa berani menyentuh Wooseok untuk memeluknya balik.</p><p>“Hebat!!” ucapnya.</p><p>“Makasih?” balas Jinhyuk.</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum dan tertawa. Wajahnya nampak mulai memerah, sepertinya karena menyadari posisinya saat ini, sebelum dia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jinhyuk.</p><p>Samar-samar Jinhyuk mendengar komentar Wooseok yang lirih, “<em>You smell good.”</em></p><p>Wooseok langsung membalikkan badannya dan Jinhyuk dapat melihat warna merah yang menjalar di kulitnya yang putih, merambat ke telinganya, nampaknya malu. Dia mengambil sebotol Calpis yang tadi diletakkannya di bawah mesin sebelum menghadap Jinhyuk lagi dan menunjukkan botol yang dia pegangi dengan kedua tangannya itu.</p><p>“<em>Wanna drink again? Let’s play some more?”</em> tanyanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk tersenyum dan meraih botol minuman itu.</p><p>Setelah melakukan beberapa permainan lain yang tidak terlalu menguras tenaga, Wooseok pulang membawa sebuah boneka teddy bear.</p><p>—</p><p>Sesampainya di depan hotel tempat Jinhyuk menginap, mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Jinhyuk memperhatikan Wooseok yang sedang menggendong teddy berwarna putih dan berukuran cukup besar, hampir menenggelamkan badannya yang kecil. Dia menolak ketika Jinhyuk menawarkan untuk membawakannya.</p><p>Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat Jinhyuk. Wajahnya yang manis mengintip dari balik kepala teddy yang besar itu. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi Jinhyuk. Ini cukup lucu, karena dia sedang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan jaket kulit yang sesungguhnya membuatnya terlihat cukup seksi.</p><p>“Makasih udah nganterin,” kata Jinhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala teddy bear itu.</p><p>Bibir Wooseok maju melihatnya. “<em>Don’t touch Hyukkie.”</em></p><p>Dan Jinhyuk hampir tersedak mendengarnya. “<em>I won this,”</em> katanya. “<em>You gave it a name already? Based on my name?”</em></p><p>Wooseok mengeluarkan suara ‘humph’ dan berkata, “<em>It’s a token of appreciation! You don’t want your name taken by this cute teddy bear?”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk hanya tertawa menanggapinya.</p><p>“<em>Thank you for accompanying me,”</em> lanjut Wooseok sambil tersenyum.</p><p>Jinhyuk tersenyum balik.</p><p>Perlahan, Wooseok berjalan mundur sambil berkata, “<em>I guess, I’ll see you in the next chance?”</em> sebelum berbalik dan hendak berlari menjauh, tapi Jinhyuk memanggil namanya.</p><p>“Wooseok!”</p><p>Dan Wooseok menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh. Tatapan mereka bertemu lagi dan Jinhyuk terlihat sangat grogi.</p><p>“Nomor hape?” tanyanya.</p><p>—</p><p>—</p><p>Warna merah muda dari kimono yang dikenakan oleh Wooseok hari itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Obi berwarna kuning dililitkan di pinggangnya yang ramping dan ujungnya menjuntai ke belakang, menandakan bahwa dia masih seorang maiko. Begitu pula kerah belakangnya yang dihiasi warna merah, yang sedikit turun dan menampakkan tengkuk dan bagian atas punggungnya yang halus. <em>Whoever sees him will be allured instantly by his beauty. </em></p><p>Di satu tangannya sudah ada bingkisan yang dibungkus dengan kain furoshiki berisikan berbagai hal yang dia butuhkan dan di tangan yang lain dia menenteng sebuah payung kertas. Dari dalam okiya, terlihat hujan gerimis, rintik-rintik mengguyur kota Kyoto, distrik Gion.</p><p>Dia bersyukur dia tidak melupakan payungnya hari ini, karena dia hidup secara independen dan rumahnya cukup jauh dari okiya ini. Meskipun dia masih bisa meminjam payung yang ada di okiya, tapi dia tidak suka dinasihati Okaasan karena tidak membawa payungnya, itu akan sangat memalukan. <em>Heck,</em> bahkan tidak membawa kipas saja akan dipermalukan dalam jangka waktu panjang.</p><p>Dia langsung membelalakkan mata ketika bayangan kipas masuk ke dalam otaknya dan dia pun segera membuka furosikinya untuk melihat apa dia tidak lupa membawa kipasnya. Dia langsung menghela napas lega begitu matanya menemukan benda itu di dalamnya. Melupakan sebuah kipas sama buruknya dengan melupakan payung di kala hujan. Kalau tidak membawa kipas, untuk menghindari dimarahi Okaasan yang merupakan pemilik tempat ini, dia harus datang ke rumah salah seorang geisha yang tinggal dekat okiyanya dan meminjam kipas. Dan dia sungguh tidak akan siap dinasihati. Lebih baik dia langsung pergi bekerja saja.</p><p>“Kenapa?” tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.</p><p>Wooseok menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu dan memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Jujur saja, dengan riasan yang serupa seperti ini, semua orang terlihat sama baginya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa mengenali dirinya. Semua orang bilang, meskipun dia pria satu-satunya, dialah yang tercantik di kota ini. Tapi dia sungguh meragukan ucapan mereka. Dia tidak secantik itu.</p><p>“Nggak inget?” tanya orang itu. “Ini Sana.”</p><p>Mendengar nama itu, Wooseok hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, meskipun dia juga ragu apakah dia benar-benar kenal dengan yang namanya Sana ini.</p><p>“Hai, Sana,” sapanya.</p><p>Sana menggelengkan kepalanya, “Kamu gak kenal aku kan?”</p><p>Dan, <em>oops.</em> Wooseok hanya bisa memberinya senyuman yang dibuat manis. Maklum saja, dia hanya mengenali beberapa senior yang pernah bekerja dengan ibunya, dia tidak seberapa mengenali geisha-geisha yang bekerja di okiya ini, terutama mereka yang masih maiko sepertinya.</p><p>Sana membiarkannya dan maju ke <em>counter </em>untuk melihat buku yang berisi jadwal okiya, membuka halaman terbaru dan mencari namanya di antara <em>list </em>jadwal dari ochaya tempat mereka bekerja. Dia dapat menemukan satu <em>appointment </em>dengan namanya yang tertulis di sana. Di samping namanya, ada nama Wooseok.</p><p>Dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke Wooseok dan memperhatikannya. Wooseok juga mengintip <em>list </em>yang sedang dilihat Sana dan membulatkan mulutnya lagi.</p><p>“Jadwal pertama sama, kita satu ochaya. Habis itu, kita pisah,” komentar Sana setelah yakin bahwa Wooseok sudah melihat dan kemudian menutup buku itu lagi.</p><p>“Pergi bareng?” tanya Wooseok.</p><p>“Kamu mau pergi sendiri?” tanya Sana balik.</p><p>Wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya mengikuti Sana yang mulai bergerak keluar dari gedung itu.</p><p>Sesampainya di depan, Wooseok menggeser pintu yang tadinya dibukakan oleh Sana agar tertutup kembali dan membalikkan badannya lagi untuk menghadap Sana yang sudah membuka payung kertasnya. Wooseok pun mengikuti dan berjalan bersama gadis itu menuju ke ochaya dimana mereka dipesan.</p><p>Geta yang mereka kenakan menghentak-hentak lembut di atas jalan aspal yang basah karena hujan. Hiasan rambut mereka bergerak-gerak dan bergemerincing. Mereka sedikit mengangkat ujung kimono mereka agar tidak kotor. Untung saja hujannya tidak deras, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengenakan <em>robe </em>untuk hujan.</p><p>Sesampainya di ochaya, mereka pun diarahkan ke ruangan klien mereka oleh salah satu pelayan yang ada di sana dan bersiap-siap sebelum memasuki ruangan yang telah disewa sambil menunggu geiko yang akan menemani mereka.</p><p>Wooseok menghela napas. Setelah ini, dia akan menghidupkan ibunya kembali melalui gerakan-gerakan lembut yang dia ajarkan sebelumnya.</p><p>—</p><p>Jinhyuk hanya diam saja ketika teman-temannya sedang bersiap, sementara dia sudah berpenampilan rapi dari tadi dan harus menunggu mereka.</p><p>Ini parah. Dia tahu teman-temannya ini bukanlah orang-orang <em>punctual </em>sepertinya, tapi tetap saja dia membuat dirinya siap tepat waktu dan berakhir menunggu mereka. Jadi dia hanya memperhatikan mereka saja sambil meminum susu kotak yang dia beli dari <em>vending machine </em>di depan penginapan mereka tadi pagi, bahkan sebelum teman-temannya bangun tidur.</p><p>Tadi pagi pun seharusnya mereka mengunjungi Kuil Fushimi Inari, tapi karena Seungyoun tidak bisa dibangunkan, mereka harus menghapus tempat wisata itu dari <em>itinerary </em>mereka. Akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sampai sore hari ini.</p><p>“<em>Are we seriously going to be served by geishas?”</em> tanya Seungyoun sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin, pertanyaannya ditujukan kepada Seungwoo, matanya melirik Seungwoo yang sedang mengenakan sebuah blazer, berdiri tepat di sampingnya.</p><p>Yang memesankan semua tempat di perjalanan mereka kali ini adalah Seungwoo. Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk hanya akan mengikutinya. Ketika diberi tahu bahwa mereka akan mampir ke sebuah ochaya dan dilayani oleh geisha, Seungyoun sangat kaget.</p><p>Seungwoo terlihat santai menanggapi pertanyaan Seungyoun, “Iya.”</p><p>Dan jawaban itu entah kenapa membuat Seungyoun memicingkan mata padanya.</p><p>“<em>What?”</em> Seungwoo memandangnya dengan wajah keheranan.</p><p>“<em>Where’s the dignity, bro? We are bureaucrats in the Embassy of the Republic of Korea,”</em> Seungyoun berkata.</p><p>Seungwoo mendengus mendengar perkataannya dan hal itu membuatnya menepuk pantat Seungyoun. “<em>You clearly are not familiar with the culture here. You’re a new guy after all. You have nothing to worry about. </em>Geisha itu bukan oiran kayak yang di Tokyo. <em>They don’t do sex services.”</em></p><p>Seungyoun menaikkan satu alisnya heran. “Trus? <em>What are they gonna do to us?”</em></p><p>“<em>Singing and dancing? Playing some games? </em>Selain nemenin kita makan,” jawab Seungwoo.</p><p>“<em>I seriously don’t get it. There’s got to be something more to it,</em>” ucap Seungyoun, masih tidak yakin dengan penjelasan Seungwoo.</p><p>“<em>It seriously is just a casual entertainment,”</em> kata Seungwoo, mencoba meyakinkan temannya.</p><p>Jinhyuk hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Baginya sih, tidak masalah kalau geisha itu melakukan <em>sex services,</em> dia tinggal menolak saja kalau tidak mau. Tapi dari yang pernah dia baca dan dengar sih, harusnya geisha memang hanya <em>pure entertainers </em>yang tidak akan memberikan servis tambahan seperti itu.</p><p>Seungwoo mendecak, dahinya mengernyit. “Udah lah, tinggal dateng, makan, main aja protes. Kalau gak suka ya tinggal diem aja.”</p><p>Mereka cekcok hanya sebentar, tapi ujung-ujungnya Seungyoun tetap ikut setelah merapikan diri. Jelas saja memang harusnya di sanubarinya yang terdalam, dia mempercayai Seungwoo yang tinggal di negara ini lebih lama.</p><p>Saat mereka berada di ochaya, Seungyoun terlihat sedikit cemas. Sambil menunggu geisha yang akan menghibur mereka, para pelayan sudah menyediakan teh dan makanan di meja.</p><p>Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol sambil memakan hidangan, terdengar suara pintu ruangan privat itu digeser, semua kepala yang ada di ruangan, termasuk pelayan yang masih ada di sana untuk meletakkan beberapa botol sake.</p><p>Terlihat dua orang geisha yang memasuki ruangan itu dan menunduk dalam untuk menyapa mereka. Yang ada di depan terlihat lebih senior. Dan di belakangnya ada satu geisha lagi, sedikit tinggi dari wanita itu, tapi riasannya jauh lebih lugu dan terlihat sangat muda, dari caranya mengikuti wanita itu, sangat terlihat bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang masih dilatih.</p><p>Seungwoo tersenyum melihat mereka. Seungyoun yang tadinya menolak pun hanya bisa terkesima memandangi kedua orang itu. Sementara itu, mata Jinhyuk terpaku pada geisha yang terlihat masih muda itu.</p><p>Dengan make up yang cukup tebal dan membuatnya sulit untuk dikenali, Jinhyuk merasa agak familiar dengan bentuk wajahnya dan matanya yang bulat itu. Apakah dia pernah melihat orang ini?</p><p>Semakin lama dilihat, Jinhyuk pun sadar bahwa geisha itu juga memperhatikannya sesekali, meliriknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, seperti mengenalinya juga. Mata Jinhyuk masih terpaku pada maiko itu, meskipun si geiko—geisha senior itu—sedang memperkenalkan diri.</p><p>Baru ketika sang geiko menyuruh maiko di sampingnya untuk memperkenalkan diri, Jinhyuk menyadari sesuatu.</p><p>Suara lirih dan lembut yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya saat dia memperkenalkan diri itu familiar. Dia baru saja mendengar suara itu kemarin malam, semalam penuh, dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan ceria. Dan dia pun mengenal nama yang dilontarkannya.</p><p>“Saya Wooseok,” ucapnya sambil menunduk. “<em>Please take care of me. I can speak Korean too, to make it easier for you.”</em></p><p>Ya, tidak salah lagi.</p><p>Kim Wooseok. Teman ‘kencan’nya semalam.</p><p>—</p><p>“<em>How old are you? You seem to handle your liquor very well,”</em> tanya Seungwoo ketika Wooseok sedang menuangkan sake ke gelas Seungyoun.</p><p>Wooseok berbalik untuk menghadapnya dan menawarkan untuk menuangkan untuknya juga. “<em>Twenty,”</em> jawabnya. “<em>Last month.”</em></p><p>“<em>Last month? You’ve only been drinking for a month then?”</em></p><p>Wooseok meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya.</p><p>Seungyoun tersedak karena implikasi dari gestur yang dilakukan Wooseok. “<em>Underage drinking?”</em> komentarnya.</p><p>Seungwoo tertawa. “Udah lewat. <em>Let him be.”</em></p><p>Sementara Jinhyuk hanya memperhatikan dan memikirkan tentang empat tahun dan empat bulan yang terpaut di antara usia mereka. Wooseok terlihat sangat muda dan melihatnya di sini dan melayani teman-temannya sungguh mengganggu pikirannya.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry,”</em> jawab Wooseok.</p><p>“<em>No. Don’t worry about it, we won’t tell anyone,”</em> bisik Seungwoo sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan menaikkan gelasnya untuk dituangi sake.</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum dan berterima kasih mendengarnya.</p><p>“Jadi Wooseok belajar Bahasa Korea darimana?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menerima sake yang Wooseok tuangkan ke dalam gelasnya.</p><p>Jinhyuk memperhatikan mereka dari seberang meja sambil perlahan menyesap sakenya sendiri. Seungyoun pun jadi memandangi Wooseok dengan raut wajah penasaran sambil mengunyah sashiminya, menantikan jawaban Wooseok, atau mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan kemampuan Bahasa Jepang-nya yang sangat payah.</p><p>Usai menuangkan sake di gelas Seungwoo, Wooseok tersenyum dan menjawab, “Ayah saya orang Korea.”</p><p>“Oh… pantesan namamu Korea banget,” ujar Seungwoo.</p><p>Di ujung pandangan mata Jinhyuk, dia dapat melihat Seungyoun yang membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk.</p><p>“Tapi kamu Jepang banget deh. Tarian kamu tadi aja Jepang banget sumpah. Udah lama tinggal di Jepang? Atau Ibu orang Jepang?” tanya Seungwoo lebih lanjut.</p><p>Wooseok mengangguk. “Ibu orang Jepang.”</p><p>Geiko yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yuri pun ikut menimpali, “Ibunya dulu geisha juga. Makanya tadi tariannya kelihatan bagus kan? Dia memang sudah lama dilatih.”</p><p>Seungwoo terlihat terkesima, begitu juga Seungyoun. </p><p>“Wooseok ini memang laki-laki, tapi yang paling cantik dan lembut di Kyoto,” kata Yuri, menggoda Wooseok.</p><p>Wooseok hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya.</p><p>Jinhyuk tidak setuju dengan kata ‘lembut’ itu, tapi, ya.</p><p>Pantas saja keberadaan Wooseok kemarin malam terasa sangat menghibur. Dia benar-benar tahu cara membuka hati orang dan membaur dengan orang itu. Dia tahu cara membuat orang lain bermain dengannya dan mengikutinya. Ternyata dia adalah seorang penghibur, bukan penghibur dengan konteks negatif, tapi melihatnya di sini entah kenapa membuat Jinhyuk sangat kesal.</p><p>Mungkin benar kata Wooseok sendiri padanya kemarin, ketika dia melihat Wooseok, dia sudah diracun. Momen-momen yang mereka lalui semalam terasa sangat menyenangkan—karena Wooseok memang ‘menyenangkan’—dan mungkin akan membekas dalam waktu yang lama di memori Jinhyuk. Bisa menggoda orang dan membuat orang itu merasa nyaman sekaligus, tidak heran jika pekerjaannya seperti ini.</p><p> </p><p>Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jinhyuk menghela napas dengan kencang, dia juga meletakkan gelasnya kasar di atas meja, membuat seisi ruangan menoleh ke arahnya. Dan, lagi, mata Wooseok yang bulat itu memandanginya dengan tatapan heran yang <em>somehow </em>bercampur dengan sedih.</p><p>“<em>What’s wrong, Hyuk?”</em> tanya Seungyoun.</p><p>Jinhyuk mendengus dan menjawab, “<em>Wanna go home. I can’t stand this place.”</em></p><p>Kedua temannya memandanginya dengan tatapan menghakimi. Kenapa tiba-tiba?</p><p>Wooseok yang mendengar itu pun langsung menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas pahanya, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pangkuannya, dikepalkan. Ini cukup menyakitkan, karena dia tahu maksud Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>Don’t say that. That’s rude, dude. Wooseok understands you,”</em> kata Seungyoun.</p><p>Tadi saja dia ragu dan tidak mau dilayani geisha, tapi sekarang dia malah membela Wooseok. Jinhyuk sedikit menertawakannya. Dari tingkah laku dan tutur kata teman-temannya, sudah terlihat bahwa mereka pun sama-sama terjeratnya seperti bagaimana dia dijerat semalam.</p><p>—</p><p>Setelah dipikir-pikir, Jinhyuk benar-benar keterlaluan, tidak memikirkan perasaan, dan tidak menghargai profesi orang. Setelah geiko dan maiko pamit dan keluar dari ruangan, kedua temannya masih sibuk makan-makan, sementara itu dia langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan, mengejar Wooseok. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran Seungwoo dan Seungyoun yang melihatnya berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu tanpa pamit.</p><p>Di depan ochaya yang mereka datangi, Jinhyuk berhenti. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat kimono berwarna hijau mint yang dikenakan oleh Yuri, namun wanita itu berjalan sendirian. Lalu dia menoleh ke kiri, dan saat itulah dia dapat melihat sosok Wooseok yang menjauh, kimononya yang berwarna merah muda dan obi berwarna kuningnya yang menjuntai di balik punggungnya.</p><p>Tanpa ragu lagi, Jinhyuk segera berlari menuju pemuda itu. Dan seperti mendengar langkah kaki Jinhyuk yang mendekat, Wooseok berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat Jinhyuk yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, Wooseok langsung melengos dan mulai berjalan dengan cepat, semampunya, karena sungguh kimono dan geta yang dia kenakan sangat mengganggu.</p><p>Tentu saja, dengan kecepatan seperti kura-kura begitu, dia tidak akan bisa lari dari kejaran Jinhyuk yang sekarang. Jinhyuk sudah di belakangnya dan menarik lengan kimononya.</p><p>“Jangan!” jerit Wooseok saat tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dan kimono yang dikenakannya hampir terlepas dari bahunya.</p><p>Jinhyuk yang tidak berniat untuk membuatnya seperti itu pun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pakaian Wooseok. Dia mencoba meraih kerah kimono Wooseok untuk membantunya merapikan, tapi Wooseok malah menepis tangannya dan berjalan mundur, tersandung getanya sendiri yang terlepas, dan dia pun terjatuh di atas pantatnya bersamaan dengan bingkisan yang dia bawa. Dia masih mencoba mundur untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Jinhyuk dengan raut wajah ketakutan.</p><p>“Tunggu. Wooseok,” panggil Jinhyuk sambil mencoba mendekat. “<em>It’s okay. </em>Maaf, maaf.”</p><p>Dengan cekatan Wooseok membetulkan kimononya. Dia sejujurnya sekarang ini sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdiri, tapi Jinhyuk beringsut mendekatinya sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur, mengharap Wooseok akan menyambut tangannya untuk membantu berdiri. Namun Wooseok semakin mundur dalam posisi masih terduduk di jalanan.</p><p>“Kamu mau apa?” tanya Wooseok, raut wajahnya sudah tidak karu-karuan, sedih dan seperti ingin menangis, kedua alisnya ditautkan.</p><p>“<em>I want to apologise,”</em> jawab Jinhyuk, tangannya masih terulur.</p><p>Selama beberapa saat, Wooseok hanya memandangi tangan Jinhyuk dengan penuh keragu-raguan. Sampai akhirnya dia mengambil bingkisannya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, menyambut tangan Jinhyuk, dan membiarkannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Jinhyuk bahkan menunduk untuk mengambil getanya dan meletakkan sandal itu di depan kakinya, menunggu sampai Wooseok menyelipkan kakinya.</p><p>Setelah selesai, Jinhyuk kembali berdiri dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang lembut pada Wooseok. Sementara Wooseok masih terdiam. <em>He stares at him, still with his wide and round eyes, his lips are red and pouty. And suddenly Jinhyuk remembers his kindness yesterday. </em></p><p>“Aku minta maaf,” kata Jinhyuk.</p><p>Dari ujung matanya, dia dapat melihat kerah kimono Wooseok yang perlahan turun dari bahunya, dia melirik sejenak sebelum membantu membetulkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Wooseok yang sadar pun langsung memegangi bajunya agar tidak turun lagi.</p><p>Wooseok hanya menanggapi permintaan maafnya dengan anggukan. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Dia pun menunduk dalam sambil berkata, “<em>I have to go home.”</em> Kemudian berdiri lagi dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.</p><p>“Wooseok,” panggil Jinhyuk lagi untuk menghentikan langkahnya. “<em>Sorry. I didn’t really use my head back there. I was just surprised seeing you there, and… probably, a bit jealous, having to see you serving my friends after last night.”</em></p><p>Berkedip-kedip bingung memandangi Jinhyuk selama beberapa detik, Wooseok akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya, kepalan tangannya menutupi mulutnya, dan bahunya bergetar. Dia sedang tertawa.</p><p>“<em>Why?”</em> Jinhyuk bertanya bingung.</p><p>Wooseok mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Jinhyuk, senyuman terlihat jelas di bibirnya dan itu membuat Jinhyuk cukup lega.</p><p>“Konyol aja, baru kenal udah cemburu-cemburuan,” kata Wooseok sebelum sadar. “<em>Eh? You understand what I said just now, right?”</em></p><p>“<em>It’s fine, I totally understand it,”</em> kata Jinhyuk. “<em>So…”</em> ucapnya sambil meraih lengan tangan Wooseok yang sedang tidak menggendong bingkisannya, memeganginya dengan lembut, tanpa paksaan. Wajahnya sedikit memelas. “Kamu maafin nggak?”</p><p><em>Wooseok pouts as he rakes his eyes up and down Jinhyuk’s figure. He looks kind of nice today actually, with a suit that fits him well and his styled up hair. Though his attitude kind of irked him not too long ago. </em>Kemudian mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.</p><p>“<em>Have you ever been to the Fushimi Inari Shrine?”</em> Wooseok bertanya tiba-tiba.</p><p>Tanpa mengetahui konteksnya, Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepala. Yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah jadwal liburannya hari ini yang gagal karena Seungyoun ketiduran sampai siang dan Seungwoo tidak enak membangunkannya karena dia yang semalam memaksa Seungyoun untuk minum-minum dengannya di bar hotel.</p><p>Mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, Wooseok membelalakkan matanya. <em>He’s scandalised. </em>Bagaimana bisa seorang turis datang ke Kyoto tapi belum pernah ke Kuil Fushimi Inari?</p><p>“<em>You’re kidding me,”</em> komentar Wooseok. “<em>How many more days are you going to stay in Kyoto? You don’t have any plans to go there?”</em></p><p>“Sebenernya, tadi siang. Masih dua hari lagi balik ke Tokyo,” jelas Jinhyuk. “<em>You know that bitch Seungyoun? He overslept. We couldn’t go in the end.”</em></p><p>Wooseok tertawa mendengarnya. “<em>He did?”</em></p><p>Dan Jinhyuk mengangguk lagi.</p><p>“<em>Cancel any plan you have tomorrow, in order for me to forgive you,”</em> kata Wooseok, dia menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah kimononya untuk membersihkan debu dan tanah yang menempel saat dia terjatuh tadi. “<em>Go with me. To the shrine.”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes,”</em> jawab Jinhyuk tanpa berpikir dua kali.</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum melihatnya. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya, matanya masih bertatapan dengan Jinhyuk, tangannya diangkat dan menunjukkan ibu jari dan jari kelingkingnya, menggoyangkan tangannya di samping telinganya.</p><p>“<em>You have my number,”</em> ucapnya sebelum benar-benar berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.</p><p>Jinhyuk menatapnya pergi. Suara geta yang berbenturan dengan jalanan dan gemerincing hiasan rambut yang dikenakan Wooseok mengisi keheningan. Sampai Wooseok benar-benar jauh, sampai dia berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Jinhyuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.</p><p>—</p><p>—</p><p>Konyol sekali. Jinhyuk hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Sementara Wooseok muncul di Stasiun Fushimi Inari menenakan yukata berwarna biru dengan motif bunga-bunga yang cantik dan obi berwarna merah, dia juga mengenakan geta. Dia pun berdiri dengan canggung di samping Wooseok yang sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan penampilannya yang kontras.</p><p>Dia menolak teman-temannya yang ingin pergi ke Arashiyama. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran mereka ketika dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan alasan. Sekarang dia bersama Wooseok berjalan menuju kuil itu. Dan jujur saja, sulit bagi Jinhyuk untuk menyamakan langkah kaki dengan Wooseok yang mau-maunya mempersulit diri sendiri dengan mengenakan pakaian dan alas kaki seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak sepatutnya mengomentari fashion seseorang dan dia pun tidak seberapa memahami kebudayaan lokal. Harusnya dia bersyukur, <em>because Wooseok is beautiful and otherworldly today. </em></p><p>Sambil berjalan, Jinhyuk bertanya, “Nggak pakai jaket kulit lagi?”</p><p>Wooseok menoleh dan menatapnya. Wajahnya sangat manis tanpa <em>make up </em>geisha yang menghiasi wajahnya kemarin. Bukannya dia tidak suka, justru kemarin <em>Wooseok nailed the bold makeup. </em>Benar kata si geiko kemarin yang Jinhyuk sudah lupa namanya, <em>Wooseok is probably the most beautiful geisha in Kyoto, </em>karena di wajah orang lain, belum tentu bisa membuat Jinhyuk terpikat.</p><p>“<em>We’re going to a shrine, though?”</em> kata Wooseok.</p><p>Dan Jinhyuk agak kaget mendengarnya. “<em>And I’m wearing these?”</em> pekik Jinhyuk sambil menunduk untuk melihat pakaiannya.</p><p>Wooseok tertawa dan memegangi lengannya. “<em>It’s okay. </em>Kamu bule di sini.”</p><p>“<em>You’re right. But still. </em>Aku kerja di kedutaan, <em>if you get the point,”</em> kata Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>You’ll be fine. You can escape the wrath of the God you don’t believe exists.”</em></p><p>Tanpa sadar, mereka berjalan memasuki <em>shrine compound </em>dengan tangan Wooseok yang belum lepas dari lengan Jinhyuk, malahan dia menautkan lengannya pada lengan Jinhyuk ketika mereka masuk ke keramaian. Jinhyuk cukup lega ketika dia melihat banyak orang yang mengenakan pakaian kasual.</p><p>“Ramai ya,” komentar Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Selalu,” kata Wooseok. Dia mendongak untuk menatap Jinhyuk dan tanpa malu meminta, “<em>I want fox senbei, it’s over there after the turn. Buy me.”</em></p><p>Berbeda dengan dua hari yang lalu di <em>arcade centre </em>yang sangat <em>playful,</em> Wooseok hari ini sangat manis. Sesekali dia menyuapi Jinhyuk fox senbei yang Jinhyuk belikan. Dia pun nampak senang menunjukkan berbagai hal pada Jinhyuk dan mengambil gambar di berbagai tempat dengan <em>handphone</em>-nya. Ini lucu bagi Jinhyuk, karena setelah Wooseok menyelamatkannya dari seorang <em>tour guide </em>gadungan, sekarang dia yang jadi <em>tour guide </em>Jinhyuk di Fushimi Inari.</p><p>“<em>There’s a fountain of holy water over there, you wanna see?”</em> Wooseok mengajak Jinhyuk sambil menjejalkan potongan terakhir senbeinya ke mulut Jinhyuk.</p><p>Jinhyuk menerima suapan itu dan sibuk mengunyah tanpa bisa menjawab. Wooseok tertawa melihatnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk untuk menariknya ke arah <em>holy water fountain.</em></p><p>Setelah menelan senbei di mulutnya, Jinhyuk bertanya, “Mau ngapain?”</p><p>“<em>They say you’ll be healthier, you’ll look younger, your wishes will come true, and you’ll meet the love of your life,”</em>Wooseok menjelaskan tepat di depan air mancur itu. Terlihat air menggenang di sebuah wadah kotak dan ada beberapa gayung terbuat dari bambu di sana.</p><p>Hal itu disambut dengusan dari Jinhyuk. “Ini cuma air.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, it is,”</em> Wooseok membenarkan. “<em>There’s nothing wrong with trying it?”</em></p><p>Dia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air itu sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri, seakan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Jinhyuk diam terbingung dan dia mendekat untuk bertanya.</p><p>Ketika dia berdiri di samping Wooseok dan hendak bertanya, air yang cukup dingin terpercik ke mukanya dan mengenai dadanya. Dia terdiam sesaat untuk meregister apa yang barusan terjadi ke otaknya. Wooseok yang tertawa-tawa dengan tangan yang masih ada di bak <em>holy water </em>itu. Dia memercikkan air itu lagi ke tubuh Jinhyuk lagi.</p><p>Jinhyuk memelototinya dan berkata, “Kamu bilang ini <em>holy water</em>?”</p><p>“<em>It depends on your belief.”</em></p><p>“Kamu tadi ngejelasin kalau kamu pakai yukata ke sini karena ini kuil, <em>but you’ve been blabbering agnostic and atheistic statements. </em>Kamu bahkan gak berdoa di depan kuil, cuma kamu lewatin,” protes Jinhyuk sambil menunjuk bagian dada bajunya yang basah. “<em>And look at what you’ve done to my shirt.”</em></p><p>Wooseok tertawa lagi. “<em>Sorry, I’ll dry it,”</em> ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan kemeja Jinhyuk seakan-akan hal itu akan membuat kemeja Jinhyuk kering.</p><p>Jinhyuk mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Wooseok sadar membuatnya marah, jadi dia pun mendekati Jinhyuk dan meraih lengannya.</p><p>“Aku jangan dimarahin,” dia berkata dengan nada yang merasa bersalah, tapi senyuman masih ada di bibirnya.</p><p>Wajah Jinhyuk yang masih nampak kesal menatapnya membuatnya mengubah raut wajahnya memelas, semakin mendekat, memeluk pinggang Jinhyuk, dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya penuh kepolosan. Ketika ekspresi Jinhyuk melunak, Wooseok tersenyum lagi, dan kali ini dia menempelkan badannya ke Jinhyuk untuk mempererat pelukannya.</p><p>“Kamu basah juga loh,” Jinhyuk memberi peringatan, tapi Wooseok tidak mendengarkannya.</p><p>Cukup lama dia memeluk sampai akhirnya mengakhiri pelukannya dan berkata, “<em>You make me happy today.”</em></p><p>Mereka turun dari kuil dan Jinhyuk yang basah pun kedinginan. Begitu juga Wooseok yang yukatanya juga menyerap air dari kemeja Jinhyuk.</p><p>Wooseok terlihat senang saat dia berjalan di depan Jinhyuk dan menggandeng tangan Jinhyuk, melalui ratusan atau mungkin ribuan gerbang merah yang menghiasi setapak dan jalanan menuju Kuil Fushimi Inari. Jinhyuk pasrah ditarik seperti itu dan tersenyum melihat sosok Wooseok yang nampak ceria.</p><p>Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jinhyuk ketika dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Wooseok jadi berhenti juga. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jinhyuk dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jinhyuk dengan ekspresi heran. Matanya yang bulat itu berkedip-kedip memperhatikannya. Dan Jinhyuk mendekat.</p><p>“Wooseok,” panggilnya, <em>without continuing whatever it is that is threatening to spill at the tip of his tongue. </em></p><p><em>Slowly, he eliminates the gap between them, </em>di bawah gerbang-gerbang merah itu tanpa kerumunan yang mereka temukan di <em>entrance </em>dan kuil. Pepohonan yang mengelilingi jalan itu pun tinggi menjulang dan matahari sudah mulai turun perlahan.</p><p>Perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Wooseok. Setiap inci yang dia lalui, dia menunggu Wooseok untuk menghindarinya atau mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Tapi bukannya menghentikan Jinhyuk, ketika jarak mereka sedekat ini, Wooseok memejamkan matanya. <em>And that’s the cue for Jinhyuk to just dive right into it. </em></p><p>Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan hangat. Jemari Wooseok meraih dan mencengkeram lengan kemeja Jinhyuk, sambil berjinjit dari getanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan ketika Jinhyuk menangkap bibir bawah Wooseok yang kenyal dan lembut di antara bibirnya, Wooseok melenguh dan memeluknya.</p><p>Semua itu terlepas ketika samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang Jinhyuk dan mereka harus mengakhiri ciuman polos mereka.</p><p>“<em>Let’s go,”</em> aja Wooseok sambil menarik tangan Jinhyuk.</p><p>Jinhyuk memandanginya, memperhatikan warna merah yang menjalar ke telinga dan lehernya. Terbesit pikiran yang semalam menghantuinya, bagaimana jika Wooseok tanpa riasan mengenakan kimono geisha yang kerahnya sedikit turun dan memperlihatkan punggung dan tengkuknya.</p><p>Dia menghela napas, tanpa sadar sedikit meremas genggaman tangan Wooseok.</p><p>—</p><p>“<em>I’ll buy you a shirt, over there,”</em> Wooseok berkata sambil menunjuk salah satu toko yang ada di jalanan itu, terlihat menjual berbagai macam hal, dan sepertinya sih ada pakaian juga. Namun, tidak hanya toko itu, Wooseok juga menunjuk sebuah hotel kecil yang tidak jauh dari toko itu. Ketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jinhyuk, rona merah menghiasi pipinya. “<em>Then you can change your clothes in that hotel.”</em></p><p><em>Not gonna lie, Jinhyuk is baffled. He knows the implication behind Wooseok’s idea. He doesn’t mind it, though. </em>Jadi dia hanya mengangguk. Dan saat itu lah Wooseok melepaskan tangannya.</p><p>“<em>What’s your size?”</em> tanya Wooseok.</p><p>“L,” jawab Jinhyuk. “Tapi kayaknya kalau Jepang XL deh.”</p><p>“<em>Stay here,”</em> perintah Wooseok sebelum memasuki toko itu.</p><p>Tidak lama kemudian, dia keluar dengan satu tas plastik berukuran sedang dan Jinhyuk menelan ludahnya ketika dia dapat melihat samar-samar dari plastik berwarna putih itu sebuah botol dan bungkusan kotak yang familiar. Wooseok memeriksa isinya sebelum menarik Jinhyuk ke arah hotel yang ditunjuknya tadi.</p><p>“<em>I bought you both sizes. In case L doesn’t fit,”</em> ujarnya.</p><p>Dan jujur saja, Jinhyuk tidak bisa fokus dengan tangan Wooseok yang ada di genggamannya.</p><p>Di dalam hotel itu, Wooseok langsung memesan satu kamar. Jinhyuk bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa bukan tempat lain, kenapa tidak meminjam kamar kecil saja. <strong>Jinhyuk hanya akan ganti baju.</strong> Tapi Jinhyuk tahu bahwa bukan hanya itu yang akan dilakukannya.</p><p>Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Wooseok langsung mengunci pintu dan memperhatikan Jinhyuk. Sementara Jinhyuk hanya terdiam canggung di hadapannya. Untung saja hotel ini bukan love hotel yang murahan, suara geta yang dikenakan Wooseok teredam oleh karpet tebal di atas lantai.</p><p>Perlahan Wooseok mendekat dan plastik yang dibawanya terjatuh ke atas karpet. Terlihat bungkusan kemeja menyembul keluar dari plastik itu, tapi tidak hanya itu, ada botol <em>lube </em>dan satu <em>box </em>kondom yang ikut keluar.</p><p>Di hadapan Jinhyuk, kedua tangan Wooseok meraih ujung kerah kemeja pria yang lebih tua dan menyentuh-nyentuhnya, memeriksa dengan jari jemarinya.</p><p>“Basah,” komentar Wooseok sambil menatap Jinhyuk yang terlihat sedang menelan ludahnya.</p><p>Kemudian tangan Wooseok turun ke kancing paling atas kemeja Jinhyuk dan melepasnya, turun ke kancing kedua, ketiga, hingga semuanya terlepas dan Wooseok bisa menanggalkan kemeja itu dari tubuh Jinhyuk, membiarkan kemeja itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jinhyuk dan menatapnya.</p><p>“<em>Don’t you feel weird?”</em> tanya Wooseok tiba-tiba.</p><p>Jinhyuk tidak mengetahui apa maksudnya, jadi dia tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih pinggang Wooseok yang ramping.</p><p>“<em>I’ve never experienced this kind of feeling. I’m pretty sure it isn’t love at first sight, but I think I’m ridiculously attracted to you,”</em> kata Wooseok.</p><p>Dia berjinjit untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Jinhyuk, kalau bukan karena dia mengenakan geta, pasti tidak akan bisa sampai dan ciumannya pasti akan mendarat di dagu Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk menyambut ciuman itu dan membalas dengan hati-hati, <em>he lets Wooseok lead the kiss. </em></p><p><em>Wooseok isn’t actually the best kisser Jinhyuk has ever met,</em> <em>but every minute movement he does sends shivers down Jinhyuk’s spine, </em>terutama ketika Wooseok terlihat sangat menikmati dan mendesah ketika dia mengulum bibir bawah Jinhyuk. Dan Wooseok benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Desahan kecilnya membuat celananya semakin sesak.</p><p>Satu tangan Jinhyuk meraih obi yang dikenakan Wooseok dan berusaha untuk melonggarkan kain itu. Wooseok melenguh ke dalam ciuman itu dan mendorong Jinhyuk mundur dengan tubuhnya, sampai bagian belakang kaki Jinhyuk menabrak tepian kasur, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan ciuman mereka lepas.</p><p>Obi Wooseok yang sudah dilonggarkan tidak lagi mengikat yukata yang dikenakannya dengan sempurna, sehingga dia dapat melihat kerah yukata Wooseok yang perlahan terbuka dan obi berwarna merah itu perlahan melorot. Wooseok naik ke atas ranjang dan berlutut di atas paha Jinhyuk, tangannya meraih bahu Jinhyuk, geta yang dikenakannya terlepas dan mendarat di lantai. Dari jarak ini, Jinhyuk dapat melihat wajah Wooseok yang merah dan malu.</p><p>“<em>Enlighten me,”</em> ucap Jinhyuk yang tanpa sadar menjadi sebuah bisikan, tangannya meraih pinggang Wooseok dimana obinya sudah turun dan hampir terjatuh. “Geisha harus virgin kan?”</p><p>Wooseok terlihat seperti tidak mau menjawab dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jinhyuk. Dia sedikit menunduk untuk memeluk kepala Jinhyuk yang mendongak, mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Jinhyuk.</p><p>Kali ini Jinhyuk yang membalikkan posisi mereka, merebahkan Wooseok di atas ranjang dan merangkak ke atasnya. Dia menarik lengan yukata Wooseok turun untuk mengekspos leher dan bahunya, kemudian dia menunduk untuk mencium bibir Wooseok, kemudian turun ke dagu, leher, tulang selangka, dada, sambil perlahan menyibakkan pakaian itu.</p><p>“Kamu rencanain ini?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil membantu Wooseok menurunkan celana dalamnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.</p><p>Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika Jinhyuk mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk, Wooseok membuka kakinya dan membiarkan Jinhyuk menyamankan diri di antara pahanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk tertawa rendah dan mencium Wooseok lagi. Tangan Wooseok turun ke celana yang masih dikenakan oleh Jinhyuk dan membantunya melepaskan kancing serta menurunkan <em>zipper</em>-nya.</p><p>“<em>Are you really okay with this?”</em> tanya Jinhyuk sambil meraba paha dalam Wooseok.</p><p>“Nggak apa-apa,” jawab Wooseok, tangannya yang bergetar karena <em>nervous </em>masuk ke dalam celana Jinhyuk dan menggesek-gesekkan tangannya di sana. <em>He can feel the bulge and it feels warm. It makes Jinhyuk hiss. </em></p><p>Sejenak Jinhyuk menoleh ke arah tas plastik yang dijatuhkan Wooseok tadi sebelum menatap Wooseok lagi.</p><p>“Kamu tadi beli…” ucapnya.</p><p>Wajah Wooseok semakin merah mendengarnya. Dia berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Jinhyuk tertawa dan menarik tangan Wooseok menjauh dari wajahnya. Dia menunduk dan mencium ujung hidung Wooseok.</p><p>“Kamu yang inisiatif, kamu yang malu,” komentar Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>I’ve never done this…”</em> Wooseok mengakui.</p><p>Mata Jinhyuk melebar dan menjauhkan badannya dari Wooseok. “Nggak pernah?”</p><p>Wooseok menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng lagi. Semburat merah di pipinya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sebenarnya malu mengakui.</p><p>“<em>Then why? And why me? </em>Kita baru ketemu dua hari yang lalu.”</p><p>Bibir Wooseok sedikit dimajukan, jari-jarinya bermain dengan ujung obi yang terkulai di atas perutnya, dia menatap Jinhyuk dengan raut muka yang agak sedih. Sebuah alasan kekanak-kanakan keluar dari mulutnya.</p><p>“<em>Most of the maikos have already done it.”</em></p><p>“Lalu? Kamu ngelihat aku dan kemudian berpikir <em>‘I’ll do it with this guy’</em>?”</p><p>“<em>You’re not a bad person,”</em> jelas Wooseok singkat.</p><p>Jinhyuk bangkit dan turun dari ranjang itu. Wooseok membulatkan matanya melihat Jinhyuk yang menjauh dan dia pun jadi ikut bangkit dari posisi telentangnya. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk dan menahannya agar dia tidak pergi. <em>He frowns as he stares at Jinhyuk, wondering if he had just said anything wrong. </em></p><p>“<em>Don’t go…”</em> pintanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya dan berkata, “<em>I’m not going anywhere. </em>Cuma mau ngambil barang yang kamu beli tadi.”</p><p>Mendengar itu, Wooseok langsung melepasnya dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Dia membiarkan Jinhyuk mengambil botol dan kotak itu. Dia memperhatikan dan menunggu sampai Jinhyuk kembali dan naik ke ranjang. Wooseok otomatis langsung merebahkan dirinya lagi dan membuka kakinya. Jinhyuk tertawa melihatnya sambil mengembalikan posisinya semula dan membelai pipi Wooseok yang mungkin tidak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya bisa membuat siapapun gila.</p><p>
  <em>Jinhyuk climbs onto Wooseok, lowers himself, and humps on him slowly as he peppers the younger man’s chest with kisses. Wooseok moans painfully and arches his back. The material of Jinhyuk’s jeans bites into his skin. Jinhyuk can see the expression in his peripheral view and stops himself. He claims Wooseok’s lips apologetically. </em>
</p><p>“Maaf,” ucapnya setelah mencium Wooseok. “Sakit?”</p><p>“<em>I’m okay.”</em></p><p>“<em>You can say no when you feel uncomfortable, you know,”</em> kata Jinhyuk sambil mengelap peluh yang tanpa disadari sudah membasahi dahi Wooseok.</p><p>Wooseok hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jinhyuk melakukan apapun padanya. Dia memasrahkan dirinya pada yang lebih tua. Selain menonton JAV dan JGV sembunyi-sembunyi, dia sungguh tidak memiliki pengalaman <em>real </em>dalam bentuk apapun.</p><p>“<em>Please take care of me,”</em> bisik Wooseok.</p><p>
  <em>And Jinhyuk gladly does as wished. He prepares Wooseok as slowly as possible, taking his time, making his way to the core of Wooseok’s pleasure point. Kissing him tenderly and easing his way in carefully. They might not know each other for a long time, but Jinhyuk is literally making love to Wooseok. And protecting him while doing so. Wooseok has never felt this way before, but if he is about to experience anything worse in the future with other men, he’ll be totally disenchanted. </em>
</p><p>Udara yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi panas dan lembab. <em>Air conditioner </em>yang harusnya mendinginkan ruangan itu pun tidak terasa. Yukata yang tadi dikenakan oleh Wooseok, sekarang menjadi alas kegiatan ranjang mereka, basah karena perspirasi. Entah apa yang nanti akan Wooseok kenakan setelah semua ini berakhir. <em>They couldn’t care less about anything else at the moment. </em></p><p>Wooseok hanya bisa mendesah dan menjerit dikendalikan Jinhyuk. Pria itu begitu lembut kepadanya, tetapi masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sempat menggigit tubuhnya ketika mereka bersatu. Kulit mereka bersentuhan, saling mengeksplor setiap jengkal yang dapat mereka raih, napas mereka bertabrakan, saling berpegangan, tidak ingin melepaskan. Wooseok merengek saat Jinhyuk menghantam bagian yang sama terus menerus, membuatnya membusurkan punggungnya.</p><p>“Jinhyuk…” bisik Wooseok, memanggil namanya.</p><p>Mata Wooseok berkabut menatap Jinhyuk. <em>Every single movement Jinhyuk makes creates a patch of pleasant burns over the small of his back. And as if on autopilot, he moves in tandem with Jinhyuk. Tears of pleasure are leaking out of his eyes and Jinhyuk keeps kissing them away. </em></p><p>—</p><p>Wooseok iseng mendekatkan wadah karet itu ke wajahnya, seperti mencoba meneliti isinya. Terlihat cairan kental berwarna putih di dalamnya, sudah diikat oleh Jinhyuk agar tidak tercecer. Saat Wooseok tengkurap, dia tidak sengaja menyentuh benda itu yang dibuang sembarangan oleh Jinhyuk, dan ternyata masih ada di atas ranjang, di samping bantalnya.</p><p>Jinhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Wooseok yang terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan benda itu, seperti belum pernah melihat sebelumnya.</p><p>“Kamu ngapain? <em>Why is that still here?”</em> tanyanya. Seingatnya, tadi dia sudah melemparkannya ke tempat sampah terbuka yang ada di sebelah <em>nightstand.</em> Mungkin meleset.</p><p>“<em>I wonder how it will tast—”</em></p><p>Belum selesai Wooseok berkata, Jinhyuk langsung menyambar benda itu dan membuangnya jauh, entah mendarat dimana, yang jelas agar Wooseok berhenti penasaran dengan hal-hal tidak penting.</p><p>Wooseok memajukan bibirnya dan merebahkan dirinya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas bantal, kepalanya menghadap ke arah Jinhyuk, dan dia memandangi wajah pria itu. Jinhyuk pun menatapnya balik. Tangannya turun ke punggung Wooseok, tepat di atas pantatnya, yang tertutupi selimut, dan membelai dari luar selimut itu.</p><p>“<em>Are you okay? After experiencing it, and now what?”</em> tanya Jinhyuk.</p><p>“<em>I don’t know…”</em> ucap Wooseok sambil iseng menekan pipi Jinhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya. “<em>All I know is that I don’t regret it.”</em></p><p>“Nggak nyesel? Sama sekali?” ulang Jinhyuk.</p><p>Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menarik tangannya dan memeluk bantal yang ada di bawahnya, masih menatap Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Jinhyuk di Kyoto sampai kapan?”</p><p>Entah kenapa Jinhyuk butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini ketika sudah pasti dia akan kembali ke Tokyo dua hari lagi. Dia menggaruk pipinya yang tadi ditekan oleh Wooseok dan berpikir.</p><p>“<em>I think I’ve told you, haven’t I? </em>Dua hari lagi.”</p><p>Wooseok langsung melengos dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya. Jinhyuk pun bingung dan dia membalik badannya untuk menghadap Wooseok. Dia meraih bahu Wooseok dan memijatnya perlahan.</p><p>“Kenapa?” dia bertanya.</p><p>Suara Wooseok redam karena bantal, tapi Jinhyuk samar-samar mendengar, “<em>I don’t want you to go.”</em></p><p>Tangan Jinhyuk berpindah ke kepala Wooseok, membelai rambutnya yang lembut, menyisir dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian turun lagi ke bahu Wooseok dan berusaha untuk membuatnya mendekat. Wooseok pun bergeser mendekati Jinhyuk dan kepalanya terlepas dari bantalnya. Jinhyuk dengan jelas melihat mata Wooseok yang sembab, ujung hidung dan kelopak matanya merah, ujung bibirnya ditarik ke bawah. <em>Jinhyuk lets out a husky laugh as he embraces Wooseok and kisses his cheek. </em></p><p>“Maaf,” ucap Jinhyuk. “Tapi aku harus balik ke Tokyo.”</p><p>Wooseok merengek dan memeluknya balik sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh kulitnya. Dia meraih dagu Wooseok dan membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. Wajah Wooseok tetap terlihat manis meskipun sedang sedih dan menangis seperti ini. Jinhyuk pun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Wooseok, tapi ketika mundur, Wooseok yang maju untuk mendaratkan kecupan lain, berulang-ulang.</p><p>Wooseok tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa <em>attached </em>kepada seseorang yang baru dia kenal seperti ini. Bersama Jinhyuk membuatnya senang, suatu hal yang jarang dia rasakan bahkan ketika dia bersama teman-teman lamanya.</p><p>Ada rasa takut di hatinya bahwa mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini. Mereka berdua adalah orang Korea, tetapi setengah dari Wooseok berbeda dan mereka tidak memiliki kewarganegaraan yang sama. Selain itu, Jinhyuk juga bekerja di kedutaan, sementara Wooseok adalah seorang geisha, yang meskipun harus menjaga kehormatannya, tetap akan dianggap rendah oleh sebagian banyak orang. Ada ketakutan bahwa Jinhyuk tidak mau untuk sekedar berteman dengannya, dia teringat apa yang dia rasakan semalam ketika Jinhyuk berkata dia ingin pulang ketika Wooseok masih melayaninya dan teman-temannya.</p><p>Jinhyuk menggenggam tangan Wooseok dan Wooseok menggenggam tangannya balik. Jinhyuk mencium punggung tangannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.</p><p>“<em>You have my number,”</em> kata Jinhyuk. “<em>Visit Tokyo. I will never not reply to your messages, I promise.”</em></p><p>Wooseok menatapnya dengan sedikit keraguan di wajahnya, tapi dia mencoba untuk mempercayai Jinhyuk. “Janji ya?”</p><p>Jinhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Janji.”</p><p>Perlahan sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Wooseok.</p><p>Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk saling menatap dan bercerita. Pikiran Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak kembali ke kedua temannya yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di hotel mereka dan memenuhi notifikasi di <em>handphone</em>-nya. Dia hanya melihat dan memikirkan Wooseok, <em>vice versa.</em></p><p>—</p><p>—</p><p>“Di antara banyak profesi,” Jinhyuk memulai, berdiri di belakang Wooseok yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah rak berisikan <em>snack.</em> Lalu dia melanjutkan, “<em>Why a geisha?</em>”</p><p>Hari ini, Jinhyuk benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengikuti ajakan Seungwoo dan Seungyoun, dan mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu selama sisa dua harinya di Kyoto bersama Wooseok. Kedua temannya pun sebenarnya sudah tidak peduli lagi dia melakukan apa. Kata Seungwoo, yang penting mereka senang ketika berlibur, bagaimanapun caranya. Lagi pula sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu sering bertemu di kantor.</p><p>Dan kali ini Wooseok tidak mengajaknya ke tempat wisata atau ke <em>arcade centre.</em> Hari ini Wooseok sedang libur dari pekerjaan dan hanya ingin belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan Jinhyuk tidak tahu mengapa dia pun menikmati hal ini, menemani Wooseok yang baru dikenalnya tiga hari yang lalu.</p><p>Wooseok menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jinhyuk, matanya dihiasi kacamata bulat, dan dia mengenakan jaket kulit itu lagi. Di luar pekerjaan dan selain di kuil, Wooseok hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan penampilan kasual. <em>Gap </em>itu adalah sebuah hal yang menarik bagi Jinhyuk.</p><p>Ekspresi Wooseok seakan bertanya apa maksud dari pertanyaannya dan Jinhyuk langsung menggaruk kepalanya <em>awkward </em>sambil meringis. Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat <em>offensive,</em> tapi apapun jawabannya, Jinhyuk berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghakimi.</p><p>“Memang impian atau gimana? Atau terpaksa?” tambahnya.</p><p>Tidak langsung menjawab, Wooseok kembali fokus ke rak yang ada di depannya dan mengambil beberapa <em>pack</em> <em>snack </em>untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang belanjanya. Jinhyuk sudah hampir berpikir untuk tidak perlu mencoba membahas hal itu lagi, tapi pada akhirnya Wooseok menjawab.</p><p>“Bukan,” jawabnya sambil berdiri dan mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya.</p><p>Jinhyuk yang melihat keranjang belanja yang sudah cukup penuh dan terlihat berat itu langsung meraihnya dari tangan Wooseok. Kemudian Wooseok berjalan melewatinya untuk beralih ke rak lain.</p><p>“<em>This is the only thing I can do to pay the bills,”</em> dia berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa. Dia berhenti di depan rak mie instan dan memasukkan beberapa <em>pack </em>mie instan ke dalam keranjang yang dibawakan Jinhyuk. “<em>I don’t have any other skill. Mum was one, I mean, a geiko, and I watched her a lot.”</em></p><p>“Jadi?” Jinhyuk bertanya lagi. “<em>You want to be one or not?”</em></p><p>Sambil menatap Jinhyuk, Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya.</p><p>“<em>Then? Are you still going to continue working as one?”</em></p><p>Setelah berpikir sejenak, Wooseok mengangkat bahunya. Tidak tahu.</p><p>Tanpa melanjutkan percakapan itu, mereka berjalan menuju ke arah kasir. Setelah Wooseok membayar belanjaannya, mereka keluar dari supermarket itu. Jinhyuk membantu membawakan sebagian besar barang belanjaannya dan berjalan di samping Wooseok. <em>They don’t know why doing something as simple as this makes them feel comfortable. </em></p><p>Wooseok tersenyum melihat Jinhyuk yang entah kenapa mau repot membantunya dibanding berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya yang katanya sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengunjungi ochaya lain.</p><p>Sambil berjalan, Wooseok mengajaknya, “<em>Let’s eat ramen together.”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut, tapi dia akhirnya mengangguk setelah melihat senyuman Wooseok yang terlihat tulus ketika menatapnya. Melihat ekspresi terkejut itu, Wooseok menyenggol lengan Jinhyuk dengan sikunya dan tertawa.</p><p>“<em>Anyway, about my job,”</em> Wooseok melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terhenti di supermarket tadi. “<em>I might have to work like this until my brother graduates from uni.”</em></p><p>Kali ini Jinhyuk memandanginya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Dia teringat cerita Wooseok semalam tentang ayah dan ibunya, tapi dia tidak bercerita tentang adiknya yang hanya muncul ketika mereka berada di depan <em>basketball machine </em>dua hari yang lalu. Dia menunggu Wooseok untuk bercerita.</p><p>Dan tanpa menunggu pertanyaan penasaran dari Jinhyuk, Wooseok melanjutkan, <em>he practically beams as he says,</em> “<em>He is reading law at Todai.”</em></p><p>“Oh, wow,” adalah respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Jinhyuk ketika dia mendengar hal itu. “Todai? <em>Never have I imagined. </em>Pasti pintar banget.”</p><p>Wooseok tertawa melihat reaksinya. Dia senang dan cukup bangga terhadap adiknya.</p><p>“<em>I have to make him feel at ease. You know, living in Tokyo is insane. We aren’t that well off. Even though he’s on a scholarship, I have to make sure that I can pay at least half of his spending,”</em> dia beralasan. “<em>After that, I hope I can make a better living with a better job. I don’t like doing it, but honestly being a geisha isn’t so bad. At least, I don’t have to ‘sell’ my body.”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk sambil berpikir. Kemudian dia berkata, “Aku harap kamu bisa ngelakuin apapun yang kamu mau. <em>If you want to be something better, you still deserve the change. You’re a great individual, you should know that.” </em>Sebuah senyuman mengikuti perkataannya.</p><p>Wooseok terdiam memandanginya dengan wajahnya yang manis dan matanya yang bulat itu. Dia tertawa dan mendekati Jinhyuk. Kini dia berjalan menempel dengan Jinhyuk dan perlahan meraih punggung tangan Jinhyuk yang sedang menjinjing tas plastik dan tangannya naik ke atas, berhenti di siku Jinhyuk, dan mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Jinhyuk. <em>His eyes are twinkling with mirth as he stares at Jinhyuk and it makes the taller man scared. </em></p><p>“<em>Are you saying that I should just follow you, date you, and marry you, instead of staying here and living as a geisha?” </em>dia menggoda Jinhyuk sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.</p><p>Jinhyuk menautkan alisnya dan menatap penuh skandal ke arah pemuda yang bergelayutan di lengannya itu. “<em>I’m not.”</em></p><p>“<em>That is what I want though?”</em> ucap Wooseok.</p><p>“Serius??” Jinhyuk terperanjat dan hampir menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.</p><p>Wooseok melepaskan lengan Jinhyuk dan melompat menjauh sambil tertawa. “<em>I don’t mind if it comes true, though I was just kidding,”</em> <em>he says as he skips his steps and walks ahead of Jinhyuk. </em></p><p>Dia tidak menoleh ketika meneriakkan<em>,”I’m slightly hopeful, mind you!”</em></p><p>Jinhyuk mendenguskan sebuah tawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. <em>He doesn’t know how their life will progress after this. </em>Hanya beberapa hari bersama Wooseok membuatnya senang dan merasa lebih terbuka seperti ini, dan sepertinya sebaliknya juga.</p><p>Entah mengapa di hari-hari yang seharusnya dia habiskan untuk berlibur bersama teman-temannya ini malah dia gunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal <em>domestic </em>dengan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya tidak lama ini. <em>This is bizarre, but he doesn’t mind. </em></p><p>
  <em>Never does he know he will spend the rest of his life with the younger man in front of him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>